Used to be Too Far, Now, Lovingly Close
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: Crime Sorcière were granted with the title of legal guild. They each split ways for a day and a half to return to their sources of romance, thier other half. What the trio didn't expect was utter shenanigans. JelZa LyTear EveRedy Crime Sorcière coupling two-shot


It was like any other normal day for Crime Sorcière. They were travelling, once again, and obtaining information on any other dark guilds.

Well, their 'normal' day is now going to change.

Jellal was leading the group that day, map in hand. Ultear and Meredy carried the supplies that they brought along with them. They were all quiet until a very 'nice' white pigeon decided to land on Jellal's head. His mouth twitched but decided to dismiss the bird.

Ultear, however, prevented Jellal from doing so when she spotted something attached to the pigeon's leg. She gestured the bird to perch on her arm, which it did. She gently removed the letter attached on the bird's leg and unrolled the piece of parchment.

As her eyes scanned the letter, her eyes went wide before she smiled like a lovesick high school girl. She passed the paper to Meredy, who raised an eyebrow, and started to jump around while pumping her fists into the air.

Question marks lingered above Meredy and Jellal's head before they proceeded to read the letter together, aloud.

_Dear Crime Sorcière, independent guild,_

_The Magic Council has taken notice of the huge amount of downfalls on dark guilds and would like to thank you for your continuous effort for the past eight years. For helping Fiore in keeping justice, we have officially declared you as a legal guild. Your bounties have been removed and you are free to live freely among the public._

_Yours sincerely,  
The Magic Council_

Their eyes widened to the size of saucers while reading. Meredy went to join Ultear rejoicing in their 'freedom'. Jellal just let a small smile slip on his lips. He was only thinking of one thing in particular.

"I want to visit Erza."  
"I want to visit Lyon!"  
"I want to visit Eve!"

They all shouted their desires in unison. The two females stopped jumping around and stared at each other, together with Jellal. All of them understood that they could finally part without worry about the other. For now, they would split ways to visit their crushes.

"I guess we're going to have to split ways," Jellal voiced everyone's thoughts.

Meredy and Ultear were nervous though. They never actually met their crushes while Jellal has. Jellal was nervous at the fact that they might get in trouble. He took one last look at the letter in his hands.

_P.S. This message has been relayed to everyone in Fiore. No worries about attracting unwanted attention._

Jellal sighed in relief and decided to keep the message in his pocket. He gestured the pigeon to return.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail, Ultear is going to Lamia Scale and Meredy is going to Blue Pegasus," he voiced out.

"I think we should split up at a train station," Meredy requested, still wanting to spend a bit more time with her guild.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were in the train station. They were not surprised at all the surprised looks they were getting. The train station they were at was in Chisuka Town, the town that Blue Pegasus resided in. They agreed that they should meet up at the very place they stood at by tomorrow afternoon.

They were about to bid one another farewell until Meredy pulled them all into a group hug. Tear of joy spilled from the pinkette's eyes as she laughed happily. The other two also had tears running down their cheeks, just as happy as the girl who initiated the hug.

"Sayonara minna..." Ultear mumbled to her guild.

Finally, they released each other and took off in other directions. Meredy was the only left there in the station, cheeks still stained.

'I guess I have to go,' she thought, wiping the last of her tears away.

She looked into the azure sky and clenched her fist determinedly.

'I'm not going to fail confessing!' Meredy thought.

* * *

Meredy stood in front of the doors of Blue Pegasus, staring determinedly in front of her. She pushed the doors to the guild open and she examined the inside. It looked like a secluded bar. All eyes in the room were on her. The only one who approached her with a smile was the guild master, Bob.

"Oh dear, congratulations for becoming an independent guild Miss Meredy!" Master Bob greeted Meredy politely while shaking her hand.

Meredy gave the man a polite smile. She was about to reply but echoing voices were heard.

"Congratulations Miss Meredy!" two male voices chorused.

Spotlights shined on her and the two male whose voices echoed. She identified them as Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki. She was hoping to see Eve Tearm but to her disappointment, he was not with them. She looked around but he was not there.

"Thank you three for the greeting. Do you know where Eve is?" she asked politely, not wanting to sound rude for quickly dismissing their greeting.

The three stared at her, confused, until Hibiki came up with a conclusion.

"Oh? Does Miss Meredy have a crush on our Eve-kun?" Hibiki asked playfully as he winked at her and nudged her side.

Meredy's face turned into a hundred shades of red before she started spewing gibberish that they did not understand.

"Eve-chan is resting in our infirmary. He's having quite a coughing fit dear," Master Bob told the pinkette.

Meredy took this as an opportunity to evade any further embarrassment and took off to a random direction. Suddenly, remembering that she had no idea about the whereabouts of Blue Pegasus' infirmary, she traced back her steps and asked the trio for directions.

* * *

Ultear was very angry when she arrived at Lamia Scale. The fact that the men passing by her gave her wolf whistles was annoying. When one man tried groping her butt, she quickly kicked him in the area that allows him to have offspring. She seriously did not understand most men, but at least Lyon does not fall into that category.

She kicked the guild doors open and sat herself at the nearest table she could find. She slammed her forehead onto the table. She was not in the mood for anymore bloody shenanigans.

"So much for having a nice time..." Ultear mumbled to herself.

"Ultear?"

Said person's head shot up to look at the snowy-haired man's obsidian irises. She blinked a couple of times before fully recognising Lyon.

"Hi Lyon. If you want to talk, try not to piss me off. Some idiot tried groping me," she stated bluntly to the ice mage.

Lyon blinked in surprise and chose to sit beside his teacher's daughter. He really did not want to see Ultear in complete anger. From what Gray described his fight with her, it was not very pretty. He decided to try ruffling the younger mages hair in an effort to comfort her. She was not the young. Their age difference was by just one year. Lyon offered Ultear a kind smile.

Ultear felt herself stare into Lyon's eyes and lips...

Hold it! Why was she staring at his lips?! And why was the mage beside her sparkling?! She turned her head to the side, not noticing her own face change colours.

Lyon seemed to have noticed Ultear blushing and questioned her about it, a concerned look adorning his face.

"Nothing's wrong!" she quickly told him, once again staring into his obsidian irises.

"Really? Do you have a fever?" Lyon asked again, feeling more worried.

He was about placed a hand on her forehead for any signs of odd temperature until she stood up and swatted his hand away.

"I'm completely fine, okay?!" Ultear shouted, about to walk away until something caught her foot.

Everything happened in a second. Ultear was about to fall. Lyon tried to bring her back up but he ended up falling together with Ultear.

Ultear felt her back against the wooden floor below her. Her legs were spread wide open and something was in between them. She felt something cold against her face. When she opened her eyes, her face could rival Erza's hair and cold sweat was dripping from her face. Lyon was on top of her, both hands on each side of her head and a leg in between her two legs. This was **not** how she planned to start confessing.

"That's a very explicit type of love you have in mind Lyon-sama," Sherry told Lyon, while passing by to pass drinks to fellow guild members.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Lyon shouted, a small blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Jellal?" A feminine but commanding voice brought said person out of his thoughts.

Jellal whipped his head to the side and let a smile adorn his lips when he saw his scarlet-haired beauty. He was thinking about how he should greet his childhood friend while he stood just outside Fairy Tail. He walked towards Erza and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her into an embrace, despite wearing her breastplate.

"I get to see you again," he whispered, rubbing his face into her shoulder.

Erza felt like she could melt at that instant. She missed the azure-haired mage ever since the Grand Magic Games. She could finally live a normal life with her childhood crush without worrying about authorities anymore.

Suddenly, they heard someone's stomach grumble. The only problem was that it was not their own stomachs.

"Natsu, what in the world are you doing ease-dropping on Erza?"

"Just... Looking..."

"Real convincing. Maybe it would've worked nicely if your stomach could just shut up."

"You want to fight, huh Full-popsicle?!"

"You're dead. She's right in front of you."

True to the person's word, Erza stood in front of Natsu, sword pointed at his face. Jellal took in the scene and chuckled at Salamander's antics. Gray was actually doing quite a good job in directing Erza to the ease-dropper.

Erza's nose wrinkled as her face neared Natsu's.

"Natsu, you're coming back to my place. You reek. Same for you Gray," she commanded the two.

"Aye!" the two replied in unison, not wanting to suffer Titania's wrath.

Erza also requested for Jellal to come to her place, which he gladly obliged to. He wondered why Erza just commanded the two mages to go to her place when they should have taken a shower at their own places.

When they passed by a Bisca, Jellal could her one of her sentences.

"I guess that she's going to bathe them again," the green-haired mage said to no one in particular.

At hearing that, he came close to being jealous at the two boys. What really made it worse was when the lady said 'again'.

* * *

Eve Tearm was quietly resting in one of the beds in his guild's infirmary. He was bored and actually wanted to spend time with his teammates. He was about to head out of bed when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

The visitor greatly surprised Eve. He was expecting the other two Trimen or Master Bob but he did not expect a young female pinkette about his age. He eyed the girl and soon realised who the girl was. She used to have a bounty on her head and was part of Crime Sorcière. Her name is Meredy.

"Um... Hi?" the girl greeted awkwardly as she made her way to the seat beside his bed.

Meredy played with her fingers, trying to find a way to start a conversation. Luckily, Eve initiated one.

"I think I should properly introduce myself. I'm Eve Tearm," he introduced himself, holding out a hand to her.

"Meredy," she replied, taking the blonde's hand and giving it a small shake.

"So Meredy, what made you visit me?" Eve asked the pinkette, offering a smile.

At hearing his question, Meredy immediately went a thousand shades of red and looked to her side. Eve immediately knew his answer at the girl's behaviour.

"Please don't laugh because I'm going to be blunt about this," Meredy told the boy in front of her.

Eve nodded and awaited her response. The girl and took in a deep breath.

"IkindalikeyousoIwantedtoconf essmyfeelingstoyouandaskyouo ut!" she spilled all at once.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite understand that," Eve told her, raising an eyebrow.

"I kind of like you, so I wanted to confess my feelings to you and ask you out," Meredy repeated, emphasising each word like the person she was talking to was hard on hearing.

Eve smiled at the girl, quite interested in her. Something in her caught his eye. It wasn't her appearance at all. It was her personality that made her outstanding. She felt very carefree but because of him, she became terribly shy. He saw absolutely nothing bad about her. She felt unique in her own way. She was not like all the girls who just ogled over his appearance.

'I think I might want to know her better,' Eve thought to himself.

He extended his hand out and placed it on Meredy's shoulder in a comforting manner. She looked up and stared straight into his dark green orbs. She felt like melting right then since she was being offered Eve's most genuine smile.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" he asked, rather than answer the girl's question.

Meredy bit her lower lip. No, she did not have a place for the night. She should thought of that first before asking first. She felt so stupid right now.

"You can stay at my place then. There's no need for a gentlemen like me to let you pay for anything," Eve offered.

Meredy felt fainting because her imagination was close to the level of Juvia's.

'Alone. In a house. With the guy I like,' Meredy thought dreamily.

Steam started to come out of her ears at the mere thought.

* * *

This was **not** how Ultear planned her confession. The guy she liked was on top of her, his face just an inch away. Sherry made it worse when she made a 'perverted' comment. Lyon tried getting off quickly but maybe fate did not like her.

Lyon tripped again and fell back onto Ultear. This time, their lips actually made contact. Both of their eyes widened like saucers at the contact their lips made.

Ultear was having her first kiss at the moment and she did not want to waste it. The logical side of her told her pull away. The illogical port of her told her to make this kiss worth it. The latter won.

Ultear did not care about her surroundings anymore. She wrapped her arms around Lyon's neck and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. She felt him being resistant for a moment before he finally gave in.

Lyon did not know what was going through Ultear's head. Was she trying to tell him something? He decided to go with the flow and melted into the kiss but something told him that this wasn't enough. He felt greedy for a bit more and soon settled for something much more pleasant.

He bit Ultear's lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. Lyon took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her sweet cavern and explore all the wonders it has. Ultear let a small moan escape her lips as she let Lyon dominate her.

Yuka face-faulted at the two making out on the floor.

"Nice going Sherry," Yuka thanked the woman with a huge hint sarcasm.

The two finally parted since the need to breathe became too great. Ultear looked straight into Lyon's icy obsidian orbs and let a small befall on her lips.

"I guess that's the best way that I'm going to confess," she told no one in particular.

"Get a room!" Yuka and Sherry yelled at the two on the floor.

* * *

"Wh-What?!"

"C'mon! Nothing wrong with taking a bath together Jelly!"

Yes, Jellal has been asked to take a bath with Natsu, Gray and Erza. How were they unfazed at the fact that they were going to see the S-class mage in her full glory? Jellal wondered how Erza could willingly show her body to these two boys. Logic told him to deny. Illogic told him to accept. Thankfully, he was more of a man of logic.

"No than-"

"Jellal," Erza's commanding tone made him freeze to the spot.

"Sure! No problem!" Jellal spouted in pure fear of his beloved's wrath.

* * *

Jellal was quite impressed with the bathroom in Fairy Hills. It was almost like a hot tub. Erza requested the other girls to stay out of the common bathroom due to the current reason he was there at the moment. The boys had towels around their waists while Erza had one covering her bosom and below.

* * *

Honestly, Jellal enjoyed bathing with the three mages. He completely ignored the fact that Erza was naked that he did not get a nose bleed. Scrubbing each other's backs and hair proved to be a bit fun to the former wizard saint, who did not feel like a saint right now.

They talked about how their own lives have been while they bathed together. It was not as bad as Jellal thought. He got to learn about Erza's two friends as well, which was just as interesting as his and her childhood.

The four went back to the guild and went back to doing the usual. In Jellal's case, he went to the bar counter to order a drink from Mirajane. He was at peace until Mira decided to ask him the worst question at the moment.

"So Jellal, did you bathe together with them?" the barmaid asked with a sly smirk and a wink.

After fully understanding the question he was asked, he passed out, head lying on the counter. He would not hear the end of this if anyone told his guild mates. He just wanted to have a nice chat with Erza until the Fire Dragon Slayer had to ruin it. For now, he would pass out just to grant himself some peace while he is in a state of unconsciousness.


End file.
